


Rhythm and Booze, Baby

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: D/s relationship, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just all my Brian/Tommy drabbles collected in one spot for easy reading.  They are not necessarily connected or chronological but they could be read as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm and Booze, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Numerous betas including Aislinn, Leela, and Minxie. Thank you!
> 
> If I write more of these two, I'll add chapters.

**Rhythm and Booze, Baby**

**Prompt #052: Shiver**

Tommy pulled his hoodie tighter.  It was September.  Why the hell was it so fucking cold? 

Isaac just laughed at him and took his shirt off, the ass.  Adam poked him, reminding him they were in China, not California and it was September.

Shivering, Tommy sipped the coffee Ashley had brought him.  Then, to his relief, Brian sat beside him, slung an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in close. 

"Wouldn't want you to freeze to death." Brian's voice ghosted over his ear.

Tommy smiled, warmth pooling in his belly at the sound, and Brian just squeezed tighter.

 

**Prompt #053: Change**

Adam looked at Tommy's blue? hair, laughing.  He ruffled it affectionately.  He was about to say something when Brian came over and bumped Tommy's shoulder before slinging his arm around him. 

"You told me you had a surprise for me.  Had no idea it was this new wild hair you got."

Brian leaned closer and whispered something else in Tommy's ear, which quickly turned a bright shade of pink.    Adam's interest was suddenly piqued.  Brian winked and shot him a knowing glance before sauntering off.

Tommy looked up at him sheepishly.  "Change is good?"

Adam hugged him, "Yes it is."

 

**Prompt #053: Ink**

_Conquer._  

Tommy stared at the picture.  He knew exactly what was behind the word: the emotions, the whys.  The knowledge that he was one of the few who did was like a sucker punch to the gut.  The enormity made it hard to breathe, made him sorry that he wasn't there.  Brian had told him before he left what he was going to do, saying he needed to do it by himself or at least not with Tommy hovering. 

That Adam wouldn't hover was left unspoken.

Silently, Tommy traced a finger over the inked letters, before hitting Brian's speed dial.

**^v^**

_Survivor._

Swallowing hard, his eyes closed, Tommy still saw the word inked into Brian's skin, burning behind his eyelids.  He could feel Brian's fingers laced through his, hold tightening incrementally as he'd told Tommy the story until Tommy had been afraid his hand would break. 

Afterward, he'd spent hours mapping Brian's body with his touch, his tongue, his everything, until they'd both fallen asleep, exhausted.

The next morning, Brian had returned the favor and had taken him to his favorite diner for breakfast.

Tommy took several deep breaths to calm his desperate urge to protect Brian before hitting speed dial.

**^v^**

_Love._

Brian stared at the ink on his leg, his heart settled, peaceful.  The final piece to the puzzle, Brian knew that it wouldn't have been possible save for one man, well two actually.  If it hadn't been for Adam, he and Tommy would probably never have met.  He snapped a picture with his phone, sent it off and waited.

He didn't wait long, his phone buzzed and he answered, "Hey babe."

"I do, you know," Tommy said softly, _firmly_.

"I know.  That's why really, for all three.  I wouldn't have conquered or survived without love."

_Without you_ went unspoken.

 

**Prompt #055: Dream**

Tommy stood at the side of the stage along with everyone else.  He pulled out his phone for one last check, grinning when he saw the new text in his inbox.

"Five minutes!"

Quickly, he opened the message, reading through it.  It made his blood heat and run south.  Sweat broke out over his upper lip and unconsciously he licked his lips.  His phone beeped with another text.  Hurriedly, he read it.

There it was, right there at the bottom.

_Have fun doing what you love!  Pretty Boy._

"Showtime, Tommy." Adam clapped him on the shoulder.  "Live the dream, baby."

**^v^**

Standing on stage, playing for Adam, the crowd cheering, was such a rush.  Adam was singing his face off and Ashley was walking toward him, a playful grin on her face.  Adrenalin was pulsing in Tommy's veins as he thumbed the strings and stroked the frets, bouncing his way closer to her.  They played off each other.  She leaned in close and then pulled away, until it was time for a guitar riff.  Then she darted in closer, kissing his cheek, laughing as she drew away.

Tommy heard Brian's chuckle, dark and amused behind him, and his cheeks pinked up.

**^v^**

He was definitely going to be paying for that one later.  Turning around, he flashed Brian a wicked grin and Brian just rolled his eyes.  Brian's lips formed the words _'you're mine'_ and Tommy's blush deepened while his jeans tightened around his rapidly filling cock.  Good thing he was covered by his guitar.

The song changed and _Shady_ started up, prompting Adam to come over.  The lyrics rolled off Adam's tongue as he and Tommy got close.  Tommy could feel his hand brushing over Adam's dick at the same time he felt Brian's gaze heating up his back.   

**^v^**

Adam winked at him and moved back to center stage. The beat of Fab's drums pounded through Tommy's body, made him work his guitar even harder until the song ended, Adam's voice faded, and the cheers erupted.  He grabbed a quick drink of water before starting the guitar line for the next song. 

Brian said something into the mic, and even though Tommy couldn't understand the words, he knew the tone.  It sent shivers down his spine and made him want to drop to his knees.  Instead, he turned and hopped up onto Brian's keyboard stand, playing right to him. 

**^v^**

The pride in Brian's eyes washed over Tommy and filled him with unrestrained happiness.  He hopped back down, eager to finish the set, but not wanting it to end at the same time. 

When it finally did end and Adam took his bow, Tommy stashed his guitar and left the stage, Brian's hand warm and comforting on his shoulder.  They all headed out to an after party, Tommy sticking close to Brian's side and just basking in the happiness. 

Adam had been right earlier.  Tommy was more than living the dream.  He was living the dream with people he loved. 

 

**Prompt #056: Communication Breakdown**

"What we have here is a failure to communicate."

Tommy couldn't help the snicker that slipped out; in fact it was all he could do to hold back unrestrained laughter.

"Are you laughing at me, boy?"

Keeping his eyes locked on the floor, Tommy shook his head.  "No, sir."  Another chuckle escaped.

Brian grabbed Tommy's chin, forcing Tommy to look him in the eye.

That's when Tommy lost it.  "Oh my god, I can't believe you just quoted _Cool Hand Luke_ in the middle of a scene!"

"Too much?" Brian asked worriedly.

"Well, it is a little over the top."

**^v^**

Brian pulled back, frowning, but Tommy caught Brian's hand, brought it up to his face, kissed Brians palm.  "Just be yourself.  That's all I need."

He watched the tension ease out of Brian's shoulders, a happy grin settle on his face. 

"That I can do.  Eyes down, boy."

Tommy dropped his eyes to the floor, shifting on his knees.

Brian's hand came to rest on the side of Tommy's neck, his thumb rubbing soothing circles.  "That's my boy.  I know what you need."

And he did, letting Tommy fall into that space where the communication between them was wordless, perfect.

**The End**

 

**Prompt #057: Candy Cock Ring**

Tommy smirked as Brian glared at him, yanking at the handcuffs.  "You know when I get loose, you're in trouble."

"Guess I better make the most of this then."

Tommy licked his way down Brian's chest, biting his nipples and sucking his belly until he reached Brian's hard, leaking cock.  Tommy swept his tongue across his lips.

"Knew these candy necklaces would come in handy."

Brian growled as Tommy bent down, biting one of the candies off the strand wrapped around his dick.  "Trouble, Tommy Joe.  You're in it."

"I can't wait," Tommy replied, as he bit off another piece.

 

**Prompt #058: Scary Monsters and Super Freaks**

_"Crazy Freak!"_

_"Vapid Whore!"_

"I can't believe," Brian paused, his lips barely brushing over the tattoo on Tommy's arm.  "That with your love of horror and everything anti-establishment and all these scary monsters on your arms, that you've never watched Buffy."

"I can't believe you've handcuffed me to the bed and are making me watch it," Tommy replied dryly.

Brian huffed out a laugh.  "I warned you about being in trouble."

"Not the trouble I was looking for."

"Oh, I know _exactly_ what kind of trouble you were looking for."  Brian chuckled darkly.  "Don't worry, you'll get it."

Tommy shivered.

 

**Prompt #059: Hold On  Riding The Edge**

"Hold on, Tommy Joe," Brian warned.

Tommy squeezed Brian's hand, his entire body taut with the effort it was taking to hold back.  To obey.

Brian had been teasing him for what felt like hours.  Driving him right to the edge of orgasm and pulling back, asking Tommy to wait.

Sweat made his hair stick to his forehead.  His dick and balls ached with the need to come.  The wet heat of Brian's mouth was too much and Tommy opened his mouth, begging _pleading_ for Brian to let him come.

"Please, Brian, please, let me."

"Come for me boy.  Now."

 

**Prompt #061: Are You Gonna...**

"Are you gonna eat that?" Tommy asked, stretching his hand out, snagging one of the green beans off the platter Brian was transferring them to.  "Ouch!" he cried, yanking his hand back when Brian smacked it with a spatula.

"Don't touch," Brian ordered softly.

Tommy chewed thoughtfully.  This thing with Brian had happened kind of fast, but they'd quickly fallen into a routine, one he liked, enjoyed, felt safe with.

"You're gonna love this." Brian's voice washed over him like smooth rich caramel.

"Well, these green beans are pretty good," Tommy said, swallowing the last of the one he'd stolen.

**^v^**

"Come stir this," Brian said, handing the spoon to Tommy.

Tommy raised an eyebrow at him but took the utensil and did as he was told. 

"Here, try this."  Brian handed him another spoon with sautéed mushrooms and cream sauce on it.

"Hmm," Tommy hummed, his eyes closed as he savored the mixture of flavors.  "That is really delicious!"

"Told you.  So much better without the condensed soup."

"I can't believe you know how to cook."

Brian shrugged.  "Man's gotta eat."

"I eat," Tommy protested.

"Not like this you don't.  Although, Adam says you've gotten better."

"Well, he and Sauli –"

**^v^**

"They're a pretty good influence that's for sure.  I’m with you on that juice shit though.  No way man can live on juice."

Tommy snorted.  "So what else are you cooking?"

"Uh uh, my secret.  You find out when I feed it to you."

That made Tommy pause in his stirring.  The image of Brian feeding him made some of his blood start to rush south.

"Keep stirring." Brian nudged him with his elbow.

"Right," Tommy said softly, going back to his stirring.  Feeding him.  Was Brian really going to feed him?

"Yup.  One bite for you.  One for me."

**^v^**

"Did I say that out loud?" Tommy asked hesitantly.

"Yup," Brian leaned over and kissed the side of his head.  His hand drifted down, rubbing lightly over semi-hard Tommy's dick.  "You like the idea of me feeding you, don't you?"

Instinctively, Tommy pushed into Brian's hand, wanting the friction.  He turned his face into Brian's chest.  "Yeah," he mumbled into Brian's shirt.

 He heard a spoon clatter on the stove only belatedly realizing it was his.  He felt Brian's hand come up and rub his back soothingly.  "Thought you might.  Let me finish up here.  Go sit down."

"Okay… sir."

**^v^**

Just saying _sir_ made Tommy's heart jump in his chest.  Brian smiled and kissed him softly.  Tommy went over to the table and sat down.  He only knelt in the bedroom, for now.  They'd decided that together.  Tommy looked at Brian's chair though, wondering what it would feel like to kneel at his feet and let Brian feed him.

Brian's hand trailed over the back of his neck.  "Not today, boy.  Today, we eat together.  Maybe another time, when we're both ready."

Tommy stole another green bean.

"Are you gonna eat that?"

Smiling impishly, Tommy chewed thoughtfully.  "Yup."

"Trouble."

"Yup."

 

**The End**

 

**Prompt #062: Night and Day**

**Feathers and Leather**

"No.  No fucking way.  I am NOT wearing a butt plug with feathers attached to it."  Tommy glared at the offensive item Brian was dangling in front of him.

Brian shook it, his brow furrowed, and if Tommy had been paying closer attention, he would have seen that Brian was struggling not to laugh.  "Aww, can't you just see yourself?  With the pink feathers?  All you'd have to do is just give your little ass a wiggle and the feathers would move…"

Tommy grabbed the butt plug out of Brian's hand and hastily shoved it back onto the shelf. 

**^v^**

"Tsk tsk," Brian tutted at him.  "Temper."

Tommy just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  "I'm not wearing feathers.  I am _not_ wearing feathers."

"We'll see."  His arms full of fabric, Brian winked at him, shoving him toward a dressing room.

Scowling at the mirror, Tommy cast another angry glare at Brian.  "You've got to be fucking kidding me.  A maid's uniform?  With feathers?  Seriously not happening."

"Never know until you try it," Brian wheedled.

"You're taking the piss out of me aren't you?" Tommy deadpanned.

Brian let out a guffaw of laughter.  "Since when did you turn British?"

**^v^**

"Since when did you want me to wear feathers IN MY ASS?"

Finally, Brian collapsed against the wall in laughter while Tommy stood in the dressing room, in nothing but a black satin skirt, lace wrist cuffs and some white lacy tiara thing on his head.  He felt ridiculous and was getting madder by the second. 

"Oh my fuck, you WERE.  You were joking this whole time weren't you?"

"Y-yes," Brian gasped through laughter and tears.  "You should see your face."

"So this?  This shopping trip that you dragged me on kicking and screaming, was just to what?  Have fun?"

**^v^**

Brian collected himself, stood up, crowding Tommy against the wall, nuzzling into his neck.  "Pretty boy, you didn't think I'd want you in any of this crap did you?"

Stubbornly, Tommy stayed stiff as a board.  Brian kissed the side of his neck, stroking a hand up and down his arm.  "Aww, baby, I was just having a little fun.  Want me to model something for you?"

"Maybe," Tommy said.  "With feathers?"  He pulled back, giving Brian an impish grin.

Brian dragged Tommy in closer, whispering in his ear.  "I'll wear feathers if you'll wear a cock ring for me."

**^v^**

"A cock ring?" Tommy asked softly, his voice rough, raw.

"Yeah, baby.  A nice leather one, wrapped all snug around your cock, while you're hard and leaking for me, waiting so patiently until I take it off, giving you the permission you need."

"Fuck, Brian," Tommy moaned against Brian's neck.  "Get the cock ring, get whatever the fuck you want, just get us out of here and fuck me."

"Like night and day." Brian chuckled softly.  "I love that about you." 

Ten minutes later they were headed home, Tommy's cock snugly wrapped in leather. 

And not a feather in sight.

**The End**

**Prompt #063: Try This**

Tommy sat on the floor, hands folded in front of him, blindfold over his eyes.  "I can't believe we're doing this nine and a half week thing," he muttered softly.

Brian's dark chuckle washed over him, causing goosebumps to rise up on his skin and a shiver to race down his spine.

"It's an exercise in trust," Brian whispered, before nipping at his ear.  "You trust me, right?"

"Yeah, dork."  Tommy scowled.

"You know I'm not going to stick a hot pepper in your mouth like he did to her."

"Yeah, I know."  Then Tommy opened his mouth and waited.

**^v^**

"Good boy."

The phrase was like warm liquid chocolate and it made Tommy's insides do funny things.  "Well?" he asked impatiently.

Brian snorted, and Tommy could tell even without looking that he was rolling his eyes.  Suddenly, something cool and bumpy was placed on his tongue.  The instant he bit into it and the tart sweetness spread through his mouth, he smiled.  "Strawberry."

"See?  Now try this," Brian ordered, placing something hard and dry on his tongue.

Tommy chewed and smiled again.  "Graham cracker."

"Now this."

Opening his mouth, Tommy felt something placed on his tongue.  Warm, chocolatey and charred.

**^v^**

He bit down and the center was hot, sweet, and gooey.  The chocolate mixed in and the taste exploded in his mouth, made him wish he had the graham cracker back because then it would be perfect.  Then Brian was pressing something against his lips and he opened up. 

"Oh fuck," he whispered, as the sweet crunchy graham cracker mixed in with the marshmallow and the chocolate were a perfect combination.

"More?"  Brian asked when Tommy swallowed and eagerly nodded his head.  Brian just laughed and gave him another bite of a fully assembled Smore's.  Tommy grinned while he chewed.

**^v^**

When he finished, a glass was pressed to his lips and he drank greedily from it.  The sticky sweetness of the marshmallow was washed away by the cold creaminess of the milk Brian gave him.  He drained the glass, and Brian wiped his mouth with a napkin before leaning into kiss him and let him taste the roasted marshmallows on his tongue. 

"So, roasted marshmallows?  When, I mean how?"

"Gas stove and very carefully.  Definitely not something you should try at home."

"You did," Tommy said.

Brian leaned in and rubbed his nose over Tommy's.  "Yeah, well, I'm an expert."

**^v^**

"An expert at roasting marshmallows?"

"Yup.  Went to school for it and everything."

Tommy snorted and Brian kissed him again, the tenderness from earlier mixed with hunger, lust.  Breaking the kiss with a gasp, Tommy took a deep breath.  "Want you to roast me."

"Hmm, want me to warm your ass with my hand?"  Brian's voice sounded full of dark promises.

"Fuck, yes, please," Tommy begged.

"One roasted ass coming up."  Brian tipped Tommy ass high over his legs, hand resting on Tommy's ass. 

Tommy pushed up into Brian's hand, silently begging for Brian to begin.

"Good boy.  Now count."

**The End**

 

**Prompt #064: Homeless**

"Wake up sleepy head," Brian's voice sing-songed through the room as he bent down, tugging at Tommy's toe.  "Something I want to do today."

"M'sleeping," Tommy muttered into the pillow.

Brian rolled his eyes and just swatted in the direction of Tommy's ass.  "Nope, you're getting up, showering, and coming with me."

Tommy's head emerged from under the covers and he frowned at Brian.  "Where?"

"Come on Pretty Boy, get up." Brian prodded him out of bed.

Sighing, Tommy got up, glaring at Brian the whole time.  Brian smirked, he knew Tommy's weaknesses.

"I'll tell you where while we shower."

**^v^**

Tommy's eyes lit up and he smiled.  "Together?"

Brian laughed.  "Not if you don't get that little ass out of that bed and into the shower.  See?  I'm already on my way."

And he turned and walked toward the bathroom, feeling Tommy's eyes on his ass the entire time.

A few minutes later he was shampooing Tommy's hair.  "So I know you don't believe in Christmas but there's something I do every year and I'd like you to join me."

"Is it religious?" Tommy asked warily.

"Not strictly, no."

"Wanna tell me more?"

"Nope.  Want you to trust me."

"Yes."

**^v^**

Two hours later Brian and Tommy were standing in a soup kitchen helping ladle out food to the multitude of homeless people patiently waiting in the line.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you did this?" Tommy asked softly, handing a bread roll to a little girl about the age of five.

Brian shrugged.  "It's not like I advertise that I do community service, that's not why I do it.  I do it because I can, because these people have less than I do and I can take time from my schedule to make their lives a tiny bit happier."

**^v^**

They worked in silence for several minutes and for most of those Brian was kicking himself for taking things too far, for pushing too hard against Tommy's boundaries.  But then Tommy looked at him and gave him one of those shy smiles of his that made Brian's heart feel like it was going to explode in his chest.

"I don't have to believe in God to understand giving and being generous and helping those less fortunate than yourself.  I can even go as far as saying that this is what Christmas should be about."

Brian felt a wave of relief. 

**^v^**

Tommy leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  "Don't worry.  You're not shoving it in my face.  I like the way you express it by coming down here and helping out instead of standing on a street corner with a sign expressing your hate."

"Yeah, well, those people are doing it wrong," Brian said angrily. 

Long fingers wrapped around his wrist and tugged until he and Tommy were kissing again.  Tommy broke the kiss first and Brian felt him smile against the skin of his jaw.  "Come on, let's feed some people."

Brian hugged him.  "Thanks Pretty Boy."

"Anytime."

**The End**

**Prompt #065: Close Shave**

Tommy sat on the toilet lid, watching Brian's every move.  It wasn't the first time they'd done this, wouldn't be the last either.  Regardless, it always made him nervous, keyed him up.  Inherently, he knew it was supposed to do the opposite and it would eventually, but right now, he was chewing on his thumb, his heart was starting to race, and he couldn't help but bounce his knee up and down restlessly.

"Tommy," Brian said, his voice a caress.

Stilling his leg, Tommy glanced up at Brian, determined not to look at the shiny metal razor in his hand.

**^v^**

"You still want me to do this, Pretty Boy?"

Quickly, Tommy nodded, spreading his legs a bit.

"I need your words," Brian admonished.

"Yes, please," Tommy whispered, his mouth dry.

"Good boy, just think about how sensitive your skin will feel, especially when you wear those comfortable track pants you love.  The soft fabric sliding against your bare skin.  You'll be hard all the time, just the way I like it.  We'll get this done, then I need to decide if I want to fuck you or come in that pretty little mouth of yours."

"Jesus, fuck, Brian.  Come on!"

**^v^**

The sharp stinging slap to the inside of Tommy's thigh was almost expected but it still startled him.  "Ow, fucker," he mumbled, rubbing at the spot.

"Patience.  Now, get your hands out of the way, baby, and spread just a little more for me."

Tommy dropped his hands to grip the sides of the toilet, spreading his legs as ordered.  Swallowing hard, he watched as Brian dragged a warm wet washcloth all over his cock and balls. The minty fresh smell of shaving cream filled the air as Brian covered his skin with it. 

"Now hold still," Brian ordered quietly.

**^v^**

Each drag of the razor across his skin made Tommy want to squirm.  Sweat was beading up on his lip from the effort it took to remain still.  His dick was hard and pulsing in Brian's hand as Brian moved it around and out of the way of the razor.  Tommy's hair fell in his face and he huffed to blow it out of the way.

Brian's lips curled up into a smile.  "Just think about how those track pants are going to feel on that plane tomorrow, all soft and smooth against your bare skin."

"Not helping," Tommy grunted.

**^v^**

The grip Brian had on Tommy's cock tightened.  Tommy took in a deep breath, the immediate need to come suppressed for the moment.  He bit his lip as Brian moved his balls around, shaving around them then finally shaving off the scant amount of hair on them as well. 

"All done.  Just gonna wipe you down."

A gasp slipped out from Tommy when Brian teasingly scratched a fingernail lightly down newly bared skin.  Goosebumps rose up.  It was sensual, arousing, and made him want to come.  "Please," he pleaded.

"Soon, baby," Brian promised, wiping him down with a warm cloth.

**^v^**

Tommy bit his lip harder as Brian dragged the washcloth around his balls and up over his cock.  "Fuck, Brian, I can't –" he whimpered.

"Yes, you can," Brian reassured him, dropping the washcloth on the floor and leaning over to lick the tip of Tommy's cock. 

"Fuck," Tommy cried out, bucking up into Brian's mouth.  "Please, please, please," he begged.

Pressing a finger against Tommy's hole, Brian pulled his mouth off his cock.  "At your leisure."

Wet heat surrounded his cock, and a lone finger rubbed at his freshly shaven skin.  It was enough.  Tommy came with a howl.   

**^v^**

The next day Tommy shifted in his seat on the plane, the soft material of his track pants rubbing across his cock and balls.  He bit back a moan as he felt blood run south and knew Brian had been right.  He thunked his head back on the headrest wondering how he was ever going to get into his skinny jeans for the concert.

"Heh, heh." Brian's dark chuckle made Tommy's heart do that funny skipping thing.  His hand settled on Tommy's thigh, warm and comforting.  "Don't worry, pretty boy.  I'll make sure you can get on that stage tomorrow."

**^v^**

"I'll take care of you."  Brian's hand squeezed Tommy's thigh before drifting up, gripping the base of Tommy's cock.  "But not until then."

"Fuck," Tommy whispered, his hold on the armrest making his knuckles go white.

Brian laughed again.  "I'll make it worth your while tomorrow."

Tommy licked his lips.  "Promise?"  His voice sounded needy even to his own ears.

Leaning over, Brian kissed the skin behind his ear.  "I'll suck you so good that you pop like warm champagne and I'll swallow every last bit of it.  You just have to wait."

"Okay, I can do that."

"Good boy."

**The End**

**Prompt #066: Sight**

Tommy could smell the salt water in the air, knew even with the blindfold that Brian was guiding him onto a boat. Question was, what kind, how big, and for how long would they be there? And when would Brian give him back his sight? Tommy kept his mouth shut though, that was part of their agreement.

"You doing okay, baby?" Brian's voice whispered over the shell of his ear making him shiver, the warmth of his hand reassuring on the small of Tommy's back.

"Yeah," Tommy answered, his mouth dry.

"You're doing so well," Brian crooned, kissing Tommy's cheek.

**^v^**

Tommy clutched at Brian's arm around his waist when he stumbled going up the steps.

"Don't worry, I got you."

Deep down Tommy knew that, but he still held on tightly to Brian's arm until he felt steady on his feet again. Brian settled him on a seat and bussed his lips over Tommy's temple. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Yeah," Tommy nodded.  "Okay."

He felt leave his side and heard some muffled talking and then an engine started up. Just as he felt the boat move underneath him Brian was right next to him again, arm around his shoulders. 

**^v^**

Brian's hand dropped onto Tommy's thigh, firm and comforting.

"So, where we going?"

The chuckle he got in response was dark and felt like liquid chocolate sliding over his skin. He knew what that meant. Brian wasn't going to tell him. He sighed and Brian squeezed his shoulders.

"Trust me, you're going to love it." Brian's breath caressed his neck and Tommy closed his eyes when he felt Brian's tongue dart out for a quick taste.

He dropped his hand to cover Brian's hand on his thigh and clutched it tightly.  Another chuckle was his reply. His jeans got tighter.

**^v^**

The boat engine cut off and Tommy felt the roll of the waves. Bracing himself on Brian's shoulder, he stepped out of his shoes and into some flip flops. He held tightly to Brian's hand as they stepped down off the boat.  He gasped when he felt the warm water swirling around his calves.

"Come one Pretty Boy, you're not going to melt."

Tommy used his free hand to flip Brian the bird.

"How did I know you'd be asking for even more trouble," Brian laughed.

Trouble was the reason he was blindfolded until Brian saw fit to remove it.

**^v^**

Tommy stood where Brian had left him, listening as Brian hummed to himself getting things ready. It didn't take long and then Brian was laying him down on a blanket, pulling his t-shirt over his head. The smell of coconut filled the air as Brian drizzled something cold over his chest.

"Jesus!" Tommy fought the urge to reach up and cover himself, glad he resisted when Brian's warm hands started massaging the lotion into his skin.

Then he was covered by Brian, lotion making their skin slide together and Brian's tongue was in his mouth.

Tommy moaned into the kiss.

**^v^**

Brian pulled back, tugging at the blindfold. "Close your eyes, baby."

Tommy obeyed but felt Brian's hand over his eyes as the cloth fell away. He blinked against Brian's warm coconut scented skin until he felt he could open them. Quickly he nodded and Brian took his hand away.

Blinking, Tommy looked around.

"We have it all to ourselves for a couple of hours at least."

"What? How? I mean? What?"

Laughter lit up Brian's face and he shrugged. "I have friends."

His laughter was infectious and Tommy joined in throwing himself at Brian, toppling them over onto the blanket.

**^v^**

They played in the water, made love on the blanket, and Brian fed Tommy the picnic lunch he'd packed for them.

Tommy could hear the boat engine approaching as they sat waiting for it, his back pressed against Brian's chest. Gentle but firm fingers grasped his chin, turning his head so he was looking Brian in the eyes. Brian kissed each eyebrow and then each eye, his finger stroking lightly down Tommy's cheek.

"Now do you see?"

Slowly Tommy nodded because he did more than Brian would ever know.

"Yeah, yeah, I do." He sealed his words with a kiss.

**The End**

 

**Prompt #071: Flexible**

"You know," Brian tugged at Tommy's ear piercings, teeth biting gently into his flesh. "We're gonna have to be flexible these next couple of months."

Tommy bit his lip, closing his eyes, pulling at the restraints on his wrists, holding back a whimper when Brian moved to his nipple and started working it with his teeth and tongue. "Wh-what do you mean?" he gasped out breathlessly.

"Traveling, out of the country, can't bring all my toys, we'll have to make do, improvise."

A grunt slipped out from Tommy when Brian's hand closed around his dick.

"Don't come yet, pretty boy."

**^v^**

"See? My hand's a pretty good cock ring."

"So's your mouth," Tommy huffed, hips arching up into Brian's touch.

"Tsk Tsk," Brian scolded him, pinching his nipple with two fingers. "My fingers are pretty good clamps too, but those aren't the toys I meant."

A puff of air whooshed out as Tommy blew at the hair on his forehead where it was stuck to his skin, sweaty and dark. "Like which ones?"

"The flogger, the paddle, the crop."

"Oh yeah," Tommy said wistfully, "I'm gonna miss those."

Brian turned him enough to deliver a stinging slap to his ass. "No, you won't."

**The End**

**Prompt #073: Rhythm 'n Booze**

"Rhythm and booze baby," Brian whispered into Tommy's ear.

Tommy shivered, the crowd chanting for them to come outside. Brian's hand tightened on his shoulder.

"Don't think about them; think about me, stretching you out on my bed, biting your nipples 'til they tingle, licking you open until you're breathless and begging for my cock. Just smile, sign, hug, whatever, then get your hot little ass back to my room and wait for me. If you're good, I might even let you come."

The slap to his ass galvanized Tommy into action. He pasted on a smile and walked outside.

 

**Prompt #075: Airport**

The look on Brian's face in the picture Tommy posted was enough to get his blood heating up and quickly flowing south. It was full of determination and demand. If they hadn't been on stage when it was taken, Tommy would have dropped to his knees without a second thought.

They were moving through the airport in Indonesia, headed for Amsterdam.  Tommy could feel the warm promise of Brian's hand as it brushed against his back. Brian leaned close, breathed against Tommy's skin. Tommy shivered. Brian chuckled, low, dark, filthy, before nudging Tommy with his elbow.

"Soon, pretty boy, soon."

 

**Prompt #076: Spring**

Adam nudged Brian playfully, waggling his eyebrows, shaking his iPhone. "Nice rhythm and booze pic, Bri, might as well just stamp 'property of Brian London' across Tommy's forehead."

"What are you talking about, that picture was innocent," Brian protested.

"Just keep telling yourself that," Adam laughed.

Brian pulled up the picture again, looked at the way Tommy was standing behind him, hand on his shoulder. Brian studied the 'don't mess with me' attitude in his own stance, the defiant look on his face, the submissive look on Tommy's face. _< i>Shit!</i>_ Adam was right.

"What can I say? Spring has sprung."

**Prompt #078: to be continued...**

Brian licked at the tip of Tommy's cock, a pleased chuckle escaping when Tommy let out a pleading groan. "Bri, please?" His hips thrust up in a vain attempt to get more of Brian's mouth on his cock. "Please, you've been teasing me for hours!"

The heat on his cock disappeared, and was instantly replaced with the firm grip of Brian's hand, tightening around the base, halting all orgasmic progress. Tommy couldn't help the needy whine that slipped out of his mouth. "No, Bri!"

Brian kissed the head of Tommy's cock, a smug grin on his face. "To be continued."

**Prompt #081: Obsession**

Tommy stared at his reflection in the mirror. He turned his head this way and that, trying to see it from all angles. Gingerly he reached up and pressed on the mark, letting out his breath in a hiss at the zing of pain and arousal his touch elicited.

An arm slid around his waist, a hand gently covered his throat, thumb stroking slowly over the mark, pushing in, making him gasp.

Brian kissed the side of his head. "You're obsessed, Tommy Joe."

Tommy shrugged. "I like the look of your marks on my skin."

"Me too, boy. Me too."

**Prompt #083: Masturbation**

Tommy's hand was tight around the base of his dick. He'd been jerking it slowly for what felt like hours and Brian still wouldn't let him come.

"Please, Bri, I need," he whined.

"Not yet Pretty Boy, when I say. Now show me how much you want it."

Tommy tightened the grip he had, flicking his thumb over the head, smearing the precome around, trying to ignore the way his dick pulsed with need. "Please, Bri, please," he begged.

Brian grabbed Tommy's hair, pulled him in for a bruising kiss, tongue hot and slick. "At your leisure, boy."

"Ngggghh, yes."

 

**Prompt #084: Howl**

Tommy pulled against the restraints, biting into the gag. They didn't use one often, but once in a while Brian wanted to see Tommy's lush lips stretched around a ball. Brian's hand reached out to caress Tommy's face, his long brown finger stroking lightly over the stretched skin of his cheek.

Tommy looked up at Brian, his eyes wide as he tried to see him through the fringe of his hair. He knew exactly how debauched he looked because he could see himself in the mirror on Brian's bedroom door.

Brian smiled down at him. "I'm gonna make you howl."

 

**Prompt #085: Behind the Scenes**

Tommy was on his knees, face buried in Brian's groin, Brian's hand fisted in his hair.

"That's it boy. Make it good and keep it neat. Gotta be on stage in just a bit."

Brian’s hand a constant reassuring pressure on the back of his head, Tommy sucked and licked, doing his best to get Brian off.

"Fuck, that's good, gonna shoot," Brian moaned.

The roar of the crowd in his ears, Tommy relaxed his throat as Brian shot his load. He swallowed every drop and looked up at Brian with a smile.

Brian thumbed Tommy's lips. "Swollen, pink, perfect."

**OPEN WEEK**

**Prompt #002: Playing With Fire**

Tommy stuck his tongue out at Brian, knowing full well what he was doing. Sure enough, Brian reached over and grabbed a handful of Tommy's hair, yanking his head back forcing him to look right into Brian's eyes.

"You're playing with fire, boy," he growled.

Tommy fought the smirk that threatened to spread across his face because that growl was the intended response. Instead he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "What are you going to do about it?"

Brian grinned at him wolfishly. "Oh, you know exactly what I'm going to do about it. That's why you did it."

"Oh shit."

 

**Prompt #013: Play Room**

"Yup, 'oh shit' is right. Get that scrawny ass of yours out of that chair and head back to the play room. Now."

Scrambling to get out of the seat, Tommy did just that because he knew when to push Brian and when to do exactly what he was told. This was one of those times. He'd pushed Brian far enough. He was going to get what he wanted, and Brian seemed more than happy to play along.

He shut the door behind him, walking around, trailing his fingers over the cabinets they'd installed on the walls, opening the fourth one.

 

**Prompt #070: Touch**

Tommy reached into the cabinet, touching everything inside, waiting until he felt the heat of Brian's chest at his back and the warm touch of his fingers at the nape of his neck.

"Don’t worry, boy, I know exactly what you want, know exactly why you been pushing me all day. Gonna take care of you. Now get those clothes off.  You know the rules. If you're in here, you're naked."

Quickly, Tommy moved to obey, stripping off his jeans and shirt, folding them neatly on the chair. He shivered once and watched as Brian moved to adjust the temperature.

 

**Prompt #038: Swish and Flick**

Tommy watched Brian carefully look over the implements, pausing at Tommy's favorite black and red deerskin flogger. When Tommy saw him lift it out of the cabinet, he practically vibrated in anticipation. He could already hear the swish and flick it made as Brian swung it through the air. Could already feel the light thud and resulting sting when it landed on his skin.

"Over the bench, Tommy," Brian ordered.

Tommy couldn't get there fast enough. He bent over it, looping his wrists through the leather straps at the bottom.

Brian's hand slid down his back. "Ready?"

"Please," Tommy whispered.

 

**Prompt #010: Time Flies**

It didn't take long for Tommy to drop into subspace. The rhythmic sound of the flogger as it whistled through the air and thudded against his back, ass, and thighs. He lost himself in the sound and the feeling, closed his eyes and just drifted. Time flew by or at least it felt like it did. Tommy was lost in the sensations, and nothing else mattered. The only important thing was feeling and taking everything Brian gave him.

It could have been hours or minutes when Brian stopped and broke the silence, his words cutting through the fog.

"Good boy."

 

**Prompt #027: Communicating Without Words**

Brian rubbed his hand up and down Tommy's back, the feel of it warm and comforting, easing some of the sting and achiness left from the flogger. Gentle strokes up and down his back and thighs until Brian's large hands started massaging his ass.

Brian's fingers ghosted over the cleft of Tommy's ass and Tommy fought the instinctive urge to clench and hide himself from Brian's touch. Deliberately, he relaxed the muscles in his ass. Brian rewarded him with a kiss to both cheeks, communicating his pleasure without a word.

Tommy flushed with pride and pushed back into Brian's touch.

 

**Prompt #052: Shiver**

The feel of Brian's tongue darting out to lick delicately at his hole made Tommy shiver, sent chills skimming across his body, and made goosebumps rise up all over his skin.

"More please, sir," Tommy begged.

Brian hummed against his entrance, and for a brief second Tommy was afraid he would stop. However, Brian's fingers dug into the skin of his hips and he pushed his tongue inside.

"Fuck, yes," Tommy cried out, shoving his hips back and trying to fuck himself on Brian's tongue.

This time Brian did pull back only to replace his tongue with a lube-covered finger.

 

**Prompt #031: Such a Beautiful Release**

"Hold still, boy," Brian growled as he worked his finger into Tommy's ass.

Tommy clenched his teeth and forced himself to remain still, not to thrust back wantonly on Brian's finger. He closed his eyes, feeling the sweat beading up on his forehead and dripping off his hair. He wanted Brian inside him and not just with his fingers.

But Brian was slow and deliberate, just like in everything else. Tommy's comfort and well-being were first and foremost in his mind. He worked Tommy open until Tommy thought he was going to explode.

"Please, Jesus, fuck, Brian."

"Not yet, boy."

**^v^**

Tommy took a deep breath and shut his eyes, trying to relax and stave off the orgasm that he so desperately wanted. Brian's hand smoothed down his flank and Tommy leaned into the touch, letting it ground him. "Okay," he said softly.

Brian's fingers pulled out of his ass, and Tommy almost cried at the loss. Then Brian was back, and Tommy could feel the head of Brians's cock pushing its way into his body.

He felt himself open around it, drawing Brian in, clenching around him, never wanting to let him go. Brian started to move, long and slow.

**^v^**

Each thrust into Tommy's body dragged Brian's cock over his prostate, eliciting grunts every time. The sweat was dripping off his hair now from the effort of holding back his orgasm. He hadn't begged yet, not really, but Tommy knew it was only a matter of time.

The thrusts changed in rhythm and intensity, going faster now, harder, Brian's hips pistoning his cock in and out of Tommy's body. The leather straps dug into Tommy's wrists as he tried to hold on, to something, _anything_.

Brian slowed down again, angling his hips, circling them, rubbing directly over Tommy's prostate.

"Please."

**^v^**

The word slipped out. Tommy wasn't even going to say it, but there it was and now that he'd said it once, he couldn't stop himself from saying it again. "Please, please, please," he begged over and over in earnest now.

Brian wrapped long fingers around Tommy's cock, gave it a few strokes before leaning over his back and whispering in his ear. "At your leisure, boy."

He punctuated those words with a thrust of his cock and Tommy spilled over Brian's hand, crying out his pleasure, leaving him limp and satisfied as Brian tightened his hold on his hips.

**^v^**

The feel of Brian's fingers digging into his hips was intoxicating, but not as heady as how it felt when Brian shuddered through his own orgasm, shooting his seed deep into Tommy's body. The thrill of it, the release of feeling Brian pulse inside him made Tommy want to laugh and shout at the same time.

Brian draped himself over Tommy's back until they'd both caught their breath. Brian handed Tommy some wate,r and when they'd drunk their fill, he hustled them into their bed.

He kissed Tommy's temple, and Tommy curled his hand against Brian's waist.

Sated.

Satisfied.

Content.

**The End**

 

**Prompt #087: Suck and Blow**

Tommy laid stretched out on the bed, his hands and ankles attached to the bed frame to hold him in place. He blinked his eyes once, opening them and staring down at Brian muzzily. With a mischievous grin, Brian met his gaze and stopped what he was doing.

"Eyes closed, boy," he ordered softly, hands pressing Tommy's hips down.

Grunting, Tommy let his head fall back to the pillow and closed his eyes again. Brian let out a rich, dark chuckle before continuing what he stopped.

Which was sucking Tommy's brain out through his dick and slowly blowing his mind.

**Prompt #088: Skin**

Tommy's skin was so pale and marked up so easily. Brian stared down at the blank canvas in front of him and Tommy squirmed under his attention. Chuckling, Brian slapped Tommy's thigh, the red handprint showing up before Tommy even had a chance to gasp. Sadly it faded just as quickly.

"Beautiful," Brian murmured, trailing his hand lightly down Tommy's unmarked chest. He could already see what it would look like when he finished. Red and purple marks littering creamy white skin, nipples swollen and red from his touch. "Fuck, Tommy," he breathed, "gonna be so pretty all messed up."

**Prompt #089: Shameless Boyz**

Adam laughed out loud when Brian posted the picture on Instagram. He looked at him, cocking his eyebrow and Brian just smirked.

"You two are shameless. Between his smile and your disappearing hand –"

"What?" Tommy interrupted, pushing himself right into Brian's space.

"As they say on Twitter, 'the fic writes itself.'"

Tommy glanced over at Brian, the grin on his face even more telling than the one in the picture. He didn't even flinch when Brian's hand dropped to his ass and squeezed, an obvious promise of things to come.

Adam chuckled, shaking his head. "Shameless, like I said."

 

**Prompt #090: Fair**

Tommy strained upwards against the bonds tying him to the bed. "Fucker," he exclaimed, a puff of air huffing out in frustration, blowing the fringe of hair off his forehead.

Brian just chuckled, biting into the strawberry he was holding just out of Tommy's reach, the red juice dripping down his chin and making Tommy's mouth water.

"Want," Tommy moaned. "Not fair."

Leaning down, Brian met Tommy halfway and let him lick the juice off his chin.

"Jesus, so good," Tommy groaned.

"Want more?"

"Please?"

Tommy bit into the fruit offered to him, laughing when juice went everywhere. "Thank you."

 

**Prompt #091: Labels**

Labels. They were everywhere. Tommy had been labeled all his life and he hated them. He liked being outside the box. It's why he didn't want to label what was happening between him and Brian. It might have started off as friends with benefits but it had definitely morphed into something more, something intangible. Something too good for a label.

And when Brian gave him that look, the one that meant business, Tommy's insides melted and naming what they had was the furthest thing from his mind.

The sole thing on his mind was the only label that mattered.

_Sir._

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BWWWWWAHHHHHHAAAAAA as if.


End file.
